1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an operational interface, in particular, to a touch-sensitive device arranged on an electronic object.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well-known that every electronic object has an operational panel arranged thereon. Under the operational panel, push buttons are hidden. When user pushes pattern layers on the operational panel, namely, pushing the button corresponding to the pattern layer, the pushed button generates a control signal output to a motherboard of the electronic object. After the signal is processed by the motherboard, the function of the pushed button is then executed.
When the pattern layers of the operational panel are pushed, since the enacting forces are different, after a long period of usage, it frequently occurs that the materials of the pattern layers on the surface of the operational panel are broken. Or, the coating of the pattern layer is worn or unclear. Even, a mechanical failure occurs to the push button hidden under the operational panel. Due to this kind of damage of the push button, the user has to repair the electronic object or buy a new one. Furthermore, since some operational panel is restricted by the mechanism, it is impossible to reach the requirement of curved-surface requirement, because the panel of the electronic object is too flat and inflexible.
Therefore, as proposed by a Taiwan patent of I283830 and title “A Metallic Coating Panel with Touch Control Division Sections and A manufacturing Method Thereof”, a panel with touch control induction is thus presented to the public. This kind of operational panel with touch control induction can make a user touch the operational panel with a light touch control manner to reduce the damaging probability. However, this kind of operational panel with touch control induction has an additional division unit that makes the manufacturing process more time- and labor-consuming. Besides, the substrate of the operational panel with contact control induction is inflexible to reach the requirement of curved-surface mechanism, because of its rigid plate structure.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior art significantly.